


My Brian King

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: A very hot story about anal sex.
Relationships: Brian May/You





	My Brian King

**Author's Note:**

> One of the hottest fantasies about Brian Harold May

Imagine Bri removes all clothes from you. He make it very gently but decidently, He know exactly what he is going to do with you. You surrender to him completely, you are his sexual slave ready for every his asking "Tonight I'll show you how I love you" he says to you.When you are already naked, Bri puts down on you and gives you a passionate, deep French kiss. The mouths of both of you are connected and your tongues are united in deep passion. Brian ends up the kiss and starts licking your neck. You have chills with pleasure. Bri gets lower to your swollen, enticing breasts, he takes them in his hands and cover with wet kisses. Your nipples are getting hard. Brian teases them with his wet, rosy tongue. You moan with ecstasy. Brian goes a little bit lower and become lick your sweet, flat tummy...It's very near to your sweet treasure. Brian knows it and he can't wait to get straight to your very special place. In a moment he plants sweet kisses on your wet, wanting pussy..."Lick me, Brian" you groan..."Baby, you're delicious" he whispers and he slips his tongue into your pussy...he caresses your clit with his passionate tongue, you're about to cum, but you didn't receive permission to cum yet. Brian breaks up the caresses and looks at you with flirty smile: "Naughty girl, I haven't ended with you yet". Brian puts you on your stomach. You feel his wet kisses on your nape. You want him to bite your nape gently. "Bite me, Brian" you aks. Bri fullfils your request and starts bite your nape more harder. You feel so good when he does it. Brian slide down to your back and plants the kisses on your whole back. Your excitment is growing when he starts kiss and lick your butt. He caresses them with kissing, licking and biting as well.You moan with ecstasy...Brian makes your deepest fantasy come true. Kissing your butt is no enough for Brian...he wants to taste your inner delicious juices. He slips his tongue enter your butt...That caress drives you insane with pleasure...Brian licks the nectar from your inside. His tongue slides from the middle of your butts to your sweet pussy...He caresses you like that until you get your orgasm...Bri stops for a while, he turns you over on your back and asks: "do you want me inside you?", you are barely alive with pleasure. You can only nod in answer. Brian asks again: "I want to hear it", "Yes Brian, I want you in me" you replied quietly. Brians cock in a full erection enters you. He starts fucking you very hard, faster and faster driving you to multiple orgasm....after that he lies next to you, his arms are around you and you both rest after all those exciting caresses.


End file.
